


I Am Afraid To Walk This World Alone

by Im_in_danger



Series: Hey Brother, There's An Endless Road To Rediscover [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Klaus Hargreeves, Nightmares, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy Deserves Better, Number Five | The Boy Gets A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Bonding, Sober Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_in_danger/pseuds/Im_in_danger
Summary: Five has a nightmare and opens up to his siblings about the apocalypse.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone
Series: Hey Brother, There's An Endless Road To Rediscover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960582
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	I Am Afraid To Walk This World Alone

With Doomsday once again avoided, the Hargreaves family were back at home in their original timeline. Five tired himself out, making sure that nothing significant had changed. They were all exhausted, but not able to relax.

Five had blinked away after he was convinced that everything was accurate. He was satisfied they were safe for now. Everyone else was sitting in the living room discussing what they were going to do next.

Allison had already booked a ticket and flying home tomorrow night. Vanya was going back to her apartment and resuming her Violin lessons but teaching children. Diego planned on moving back into the home to help Klaus get back on his feet. Luther planned on flying out and visiting with Allison for at least a week or two. 

The relaxing atmosphere was shattered by a distant cry coming from upstairs. They glanced at each other. Five was the only one unaccounted for. They rushed upstairs concerned for their brother. Diego paused clutching his knife tight before forcing the door open. 

Five was lying in bed his hands clutching the blanket as another scream ripped from his throat. His tiny body drenched in sweat. His face scrunched up as if he were in pain. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Klaus was the first to react. He pushed passed his siblings. He ignored the urge to pull Five into a tight hug. Klaus knew it would not be good if Five woke from a nightmare feeling trapped. 

"Five, I need you to wake up," Klaus said, shaking his shoulder. 

It took Klaus several tries before Five shot up another scream ripping through his throat. Five clutched his chest gasping for air. Klaus moved so Five could see him, not sure if he could touch his brother yet. 

"Not real. You're not real." Five shut his eyes and covered his ears.

Klaus reached out and clutched his ankle, "Five, I am real." 

Five shook his head, trying to pull away from Klaus. 

"Five, Stop!" Klaus said louder and tightening his grip. "I'm real. This is real. You are home. You are safe." 

Everyone watched as Five hesitantly reached out to touch Klaus' arm. He squeezed it tight, "You're real." Five pushed himself up and launched himself into his brother's arms. Five sobbed into his shoulder squeezing him tight. 

Klaus shut his eyes and tightened his grip sliding one hand into Five's messy hair. His other hand rubbed his back as his brother's tiny body shook with sobs. 

The click of the door closing had five relaxing. Klaus stroked Five's back, "Let it out, Little Man." 

They sat there holding each other until five had finished crying and was limp in his arms. Five was sniffling and attempting to even out his breathing. 

"Do you want to lie down?" Klaus asked, patting his back to get Five's attention. 

"Don't leave." 

"I would never dream of leaving you," Klaus whispered, pressing a kiss to Five's temple. 

He stood up pulling Five along with him. He pulled the blankets back and let Five climb in and laid close to the edge as Klaus followed suit pressing close in the small bed. 

"Fivey, we are going to get your tiny ass a new bed. This mattress is lumpy," Klaus said as Five rolled over and clung to his side. 

"I have slept on so much worse," Five said, dismissing Klaus. 

"I've heard you say things like that. You aren't in the apocalypse anymore. We are all safe. You are home. It's time to heal, Old Man." Klaus said, pulling Five closer. 

Five sat up and looked down at Klaus, "Do I even have a place here? I don't want to be alone again." Five's voice cracks as he tears up again.

"Five, What are you talking about?" Klaus asked, sitting up. "You will always have a place with us." 

"Is it too late for a family meeting?" Five asked, wiping his face. 

It troubled Klaus knowing that Five was the older brother. Right now, Five resembled the little kid he remembered Five being before he disappeared 17 years ago. He was so small and fragile. 

"I doubt anyone could sleep after hearing you scream like that," Klaus said, lying back on his elbow. 

"I'm sorry." Five sounded so small and broken. 

"No need to apologize, I have bad nightmares too," Klaus said, pulling out his phone from his pocket. 

He dialed Diego's number Five leaned forward to put it on speaker. Five dried his cheeks and rubbed his nose with his sleeve. 

"Is h-he okay?" Diego stuttered.

"Our little psycho is doing just fine. He wants to know if everyone is still awake." Klaus said, looking up to the ceiling. 

"Let me check." They heard the phone set down on a hard surface. 

Klaus moved on his back using his other hand to pull Five forward into his arms. Five grunted but nestled up to him. Klaus switched the phone to his other hand and used his free one to gently scratch Five's head. Five let out a small hum. Klaus wondered how their little murderer could be so vulnerable and childlike. 

"Yeah, everyone is still up," Diego said, picking the phone up. "Does he need us?" 

"Can we have a family meeting?" Five asked, his voice muffled by Klaus' shoulder. 

"What?" Diego asked 

"Can we have a family meeting?"

"Yeah, Allison made a fresh pot of coffee. Want a cup?" Diego asked. 

Five perked up and smiled, "Yes." 

Klaus threw his head back, laughing at how Five perked up like a dog. He laughed harder when Five kneed his side. 

"That was so adorable. You looked like a dog being offered a treat!" Klaus said as he stood up. 

"Shut up, Fucker!" Five yelled, throwing his pillow. Klaus moved so it missed him and stuck his tongue out. "I will gut you and hang you by your large intestine!" Five shouted. 

"Do it then, Pussy." Klaus shouted, opening the door and running down the stairs. 

He made it down the first flight of stairs when five blinked behind him and jumped on his back. Klaus had to steady himself and adjust Five's weight. "Damn, old man. You are light." 

Klaus found himself in the kitchen doorway. 

he stumbled forward, leaning against the table, feeling nauseous from the jump. "Warn a guy." 

"You're just a whiny little bitch." Five said with a smile hopping off his back.

Vanya pushed a cup of coffee Five's way. She didn't want Five to see her shaking if she handed it to him. She wanted to appear strong for his sake. 

Five took a seat and took a sip of coffee, his face scrunched up in disgust. "We need better coffee." 

"I'll buy you some to try out," Diego said, sitting down in the chair. Everyone was seated at the table except for Klaus. He was sitting on the counter swinging his long legs. 

"What did you want to talk about Five?" Allison asked, reaching over to fix his hair. 

For a moment, Five leaned up into the touch. She smiled petting his head again. Five seemed to have caught himself and moved away from her hand embarrassed. 

"I. . ." Five set down his cup and leaned forward. "After I left. . . You guys grew up without me. You have your own lives now. It's selfish, I know, but I don't want to be alone." 

Nobody knew what to say. They never considered that Five was afraid to be alone. He always kept everyone at arm's length. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Klaus said, waving his fingers at Five. 

"But everyone else will," Five explained, "Allison's life is far from the rest of us. Diego has his place at the gym. I'm not sure what Luther wants, but It's clear he doesn't want to be here. Vanya has her apartment, and She has her whole career." 

"We can come by and see you," Vanya said, folding her hands on the table. "I. . . Know what it feels like to be alone and forgotten. That's how I felt my entire life. I will make sure you never feel that way." 

"I'm moving back in, I want to help Klaus get back on his feet," Diego said, holding Five's hand. 

"We can get lunch every day, and I can drop by. You can attend to all of my performances and even spend the night at my place if you want," Vanya said with a soft smile.

"I will come and visit, and I can even fly you guys out. I can buy another house that we can stay if you guys do come out. 

Five grinned and glanced around, "I - this means so much to me. After I buried your bodies, I swore that I would find my way back to you-" 

"You b-buried us?" Diego stuttered out. 

Five looked down at his lap, "I made sure that you were buried together." Five's voice was thick with emotions, "You know, I had no idea who you were until I saw your tattoos. I. . . I couldn't help it. I cried over each of your bodies. You were all so cold." 

"Five, you don't have to talk if you aren't ready," Allison whispered. 

Five pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "You were all so heavy. I had so much trouble moving to Diego and Luther. I was just a kid. I was thirteen burying the siblings I left behind. The siblings who grew up without me. The siblings who I saw earlier that day at lunch." 

Five rested his chin on his knees, his face blank streaming with tears. He could remember the cold lifeless bodies of each of his siblings. All except Ben. 

"I was always confused, No matter how hard I looked I could never find Ben. I wondered for a few weeks wondering why he wasn't with you guys. " Five looked over to Vanya, "I found out he died when I read your book. I wondered if he would have died if I had left."

"Five, can I. . . Can I hug you?" Allison asked. 

"I- before Klaus. . . I had been alone for forty years. I never. . . I never had anyone hug me. When I came back all I wanted was to hug each of you. The last time I held you all- you were dead." 

Allison didn't wait for Five to give her permission. She got up and pulled him into a hug. Five was quick to hug her back. She picked him up and waited for him to complain, but he didn't. He wrapped his legs around her waist. 

Five felt more arms around, one person at a time until it was one giant group hug. 

Allison could feel Five relax little by little until she felt loosen his grip, "Is he asleep?" Allison asked, making sure to keep her voice soft. 

"I think so," Vanya said as the hug ended. 

"I'll put him to bed," Allison said, gently rubbing his back. 

"Let him use my bed. His mattress is awful." Klaus said. 

Allison nodded, and everyone said their goodnights. Diego decided to let Klaus sleep with him that night. 

Allison took her time taking him upstairs. It made her long for Claire. She missed her daughter more than she ever had. 

She pushed open Klaus' door and sighed when she realized Klaus had clothes littering the bed. She walked back out and opened Diego's door. 

"Go clean off your bed. Tomorrow you are going to clean that room of yours."

"Okay, mom." Klaus teased, passing her and kissing her temple. 

She closed Diego's door back and went back into Klaus' room. He was shoving the clothes to the floor and drew back the blankets. 

Allison laid Five down and started to lift the blanket when she felt his hand grab her wrist. 

"Stay with me?" Five asked. 

"Are you sure?" She asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes. 

"Please. I don't want to be alone." He whispered. 

Allison could not deny his puppy dog eyes. She smiled down at him, "Of course, go ahead and scoot over." Five let her wrist go. 

She sat down removing her shoes. She laid down and pulled Klaus' blankets up. She laid on her back and Five wrapped his arm around her and tucked his face into her shoulder. 

"Good night, Allison."

"Good night, Five. I love you."

"I, uh, I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Find me @daddies-disappointment on tumblr. Send me requests or recommend Ideas or even come and talk to me. I would love to hear from you!


End file.
